Nightmare Revelations
by Amara Mizuki
Summary: Harry's been having nightmares. But what happens when Hermione offers to stay the night in his room to keep him company? Will Harry say yes or will he refuse her offer? oneshot...HHR


A groan sounded through the room as the occupant slept. He tossed and turned in his bed, gripping the sides occasionally as screams erupted from his mouth. As he began to thrash from side to side, a light turned on and a female rushed to his side.

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" she cried, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently.

"Huh...?" Harry muttered, sitting straight up in his bed and almost knocking the woman onto the floor. "Hermione? What-what happened? Why are you in here?"

Hermione sat back, rested her head on the wall and sighed, "You had another nightmare Harry. They seem to be becoming worse. I was reading in my bedroom when I heard a loud thump on the wall next to me. Then, listening, I heard you moan loudly and when I came in to see if you were all right, you were thrashing around in your bed."

Harry looked at her for a moment then looked down at the floor. Hermione watched as Harry stood up and walked towards the door. Seeing that she was still seated on his bed, he turned.

"Hermione?" he said quietly, bringing Hermione back to her senses.

"Sorry," she said, standing up.

Harry found himself staring at her, allowing his eyes to travel down her body and then back up into her eyes. Hermione had on a gold colored cami and a pair of blood red boyshorts, extenuating her every curve; from her legs to the soft curve of her breasts. Shaking his head, Harry cleared his throat.

"You Hungry?" he asked.

Hermione considered it for a moment then replied, "Actually I am."

Harry then wandered down the stairs leading into the kitchen while telling him self to calm down.

_It's just Hermione…_Harry thought to himself as he opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a small box of Krespy Crème donuts.

"Want one?" Harry asked, taking his and handing her the box.

"I'd Love one!" Hermione exclaimed, taking the box to the table and sitting down. Harry sat down opposite her and watched as she pulled out a chocolate éclair.

Harry couldn't help but watch as she lifted the piece to her mouth and as he continued to stare at her, he became vaguely aware that his pants were becoming awfully tight.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione whispered, causing Harry to jump a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, I am perfectly all right, sorry…" Harry mumbled, finally biting into his donut.

Now it was Hermione's turn to stare. She watched as the donut entered his mouth and felt a rather strange sensation run from her lower stomach through her legs when he licked his fingers of the frosting.

Hermione was brought back to reality when she heard the scrape of Harry's chair across the kitchen floor. Hermione grabbed the box, stood and headed towards the Fridge.

As she placed the box back on the shelve, she heard Harry move towards the door.

"Harry?" she said, shutting the door behind her as she moved towards the doorway. Harry turned and was lost as he watched her hips sway back and forth as she grew closer.

"Yeah," Harry sighed, snapping out of his trance like state.

"Are you going to be all right? I mean going back to sleep? I could sleep with you if you'd like company…" Hermione said, leaning against the wall.

Harry's eyes widened and Hermione, who had noticed, quickly responded, "Harry, what is it?"

Harry tried to relax before he responded, "Hermione, do you really want to stay in the same room if I have another one?"

"Harry, you know me, I'm there for you when ever you need me,"

"All right then, but don't tell say I didn't warn you," Harry replied before trudging off towards his room; leaving the door open for Hermione.

Hermione smiled to herself as she went back to her room to grab a pillow and a blanket. As she made her back to his room, Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the thought of Ron finding her laying on Harry's floor when he returned.

The three of them had decided that they would live together after Hogwarts until they had earned enough money to live on their own. Ron and Harry were both on the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team; Ron as the new Keeper and Harry as their Seeker and when they weren't playing they were either at home or out at the Leaky Caldron. Hermione on the other hand worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Ron, at the moment was at the pitch playing a fun game of Quidditch with his teammates. Harry had decided to take the night off so that he could rest up a bit before their next game.

Hermione entered Harry's room to find that he was not there.

"Harry?" she called.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Harry said, emerging from his closet. She noticed that he had changed out of his jeans into a pair of boxers and was now shirtless.

Hermione shook her head as she began to spread the blanket across the floor. Just as she was about to sit down upon it, she felt Harry's hand grasp her wrist.

"Hermione, you don't have to sleep on the floor. I don't have a king size bed for nothing," he said, laughing.

"Are you sure your okay with that?" Hermione asked, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't have said something if I had a problem with it, now would I?" Harry grinned, as he climbed onto the bed.

Hermione collected her stuff and climbed in next to Harry.

"Well then, Goodnight Hermione," Harry muttered just before he shut the light off.

"Goodnight," she said, sliding down under the covers and pulling them up to her chin.

Hermione had been asleep for only a few moments when she heard a soft moan escape Harry's lips. Hermione waited for a few seconds to make sure that he was still asleep before slowly sitting up. Turning around, she leaned over him and peered into his face.

Harry was never really drop deep gorgeous, but he was hansom. Years of Quidditch had paid off, his body had filled out quiet nicely and his face had taken a new look. Harry, after their seventh year, decided that he would try contacts and he loved them. Hermione now realized how hansom he looked with out his glasses and smiled to herself.

Just as Hermione was about to crawl back to her spot, Harry had decided to change his position. His hip collided with her stomach, causing Hermione to yelp and fall forward; leading on Harry with a grunt.

"AH!" Harry cried, his eyes shooting open. When he realized that it was Hermione that had fallen on him, he relaxed. "Hermione what are you doing?"

Hermione blushed and quickly stated, "You moaned so I leaned over to check on you and you decided to move," Hermione whispered, still lying on Harry's chest.

Harry smiled at her, then, to her surprise, he lifted her up and sat her on top of him so that her legs were straddling his waist. Harry looked up at her and placed a hand on her cheek.

Hermione, who was now aware that something hard was pressed up against her bum, stared at Harry with utter amazement.

_Oh my god…_Hermione thought to herself_…He's just Harry. Breath Hermione, Breath…_

Harry had begun to rub her cheek in small circular motions, causing Hermione to shutter against him. She wanted more. As she moved to get closer, her hips dug deeper into Harry's groin, causing a moan to escape his lips.

Hermione liked this so she did it again, producing the same affect. Just as she was about to do it a third time, she felt his hands move to her bum, lifting her up onto his lower abdomen. Hermione let out a loud moan and leaned forward so that she was now staring into Harry's eyes.

Harry looked back at her for a few moments before he crushed her mouth to his.

Hermione moaned and he plundered her mouth with his tongue, not daring to pull away from her, not even for air. His hands slid down her sides, becoming delighted in the way she felt and the way she shuttered under his touch.

Hermione managed to finally tear her mouth away only to have him attack her neck. Hermione in return lifted her chin higher so that he would have better access. Then, as Harry continued to trail kisses down her neckline, he flipped them over so that he was now on top of her.

Harry broke the kiss, breathing heavily. He looked down at her, her soft curls spread over the pillow, and smiled. She was beautiful. But before she could utter a word, Harry recaptured her lips, this time running his tongue over her lower lip to gain entrance. Giving in, Hermione opened her mouth and intensified the kiss; each attacking the other hungrily as Harry's hand came up to grasp her breast.

Hermione moaned slightly as Harry began to lift up her shirt; sliding it over her head and tossing it to the floor. Harry stopped what he was doing to stare at her for a moment before leaning forward and taking a nipple into his mouth; rolling the other between his fingers. She moaned loudly, fisting her hands in his hair.

Harry then slid down and settled in between her legs and ran his hands slowly up her thighs as she pulled him down for a kiss. As she ran her hands over his back, Hermione could feel a thin coat of sweat beginning to form over his tensing muscles. Harry progressed downward, this time letting his tongue dart out onto her lower abdomen while his thumbs found the waist band to her last piece of clothing.

He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and began to pull them down her legs; until at last, it joined the shirt. Hermione paused and looked down at the boxers Harry was still wearing. Taking her hint, he quickly removed them. Hermione couldn't help but stare at him; she realized, without any knowledge of what she was doing, that he was the perfect size. Then, as she gathered enough courage, Hermione flipped them back over so that she was the one on top. She trailed kisses down his chest, each kiss growing closer to his throbbing member. When she reached his penis, she looked up into Harry's eyes before taking him into her mouth.

Harry moaned loudly as he threw his head back against the pillows and clutched at the blanket until his knuckles were white. Hermione, delighted at her newfound power over him, began to suck and sweep her tongue across his member causing his moans to continue. As she sucked, Harry became aware of the fact that if she continued he would come and he had other plans before that happened. Lifting her head gently, he brought her back up and kissed her; plunging deeper into her mouth with each movement.

Harry then brought Hermione back under him while he positioned his member at the entrance of her sex. As he looked down, he gazed into her eyes.

"Hermione, are you…?" Harry asked softly, breaking the silence.

"A Virgin?" she responded, "Yes…"

"Are you sure you still want to do this then…?"

Hermione pulled his head down and kissed him softly, "Yes…"

Harry repositioned himself and in one swift motion, he entered her. Hermione cried out in pain, and Harry came to a complete stop as her nails began to dig into his shoulders.

"Hermione? Are you all right?" he asked, concern coating his voice.

"I'm fine now, keep going…" she said, finally opening her eyes.

Harry kissed her as he pulled out a little and pushed back in. The pain was quickly receding and in its place came warmth so great that Hermione began gasping out in pleasure rather than in pain. Soon Harry's movements became more frantic and his groans and moans in Hermione's ear was driving her to her release.

When Hermione came back down from her high, she felt Harry reach his climax. Once spent, Harry slumped down on top of her and nuzzled her neck. He then gently pulled out of her and moved in next to her. She snuggled against him and laid her check on his chest as she panted and gasped. They smelled of sweat and sex but Hermione didn't care. She moved in closer to him and brushed a kiss against his collarbone. He stroked her hair as his hand rested possessively on her hip; her leg over his as she laid half on him and half on the bed.

"That was…" Hermione started, struggling with the words.

"I know…" Harry said, understanding what she had intended to say. "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione looked up at him with wide eyes. "Really?"

"Really. I have for a long time; I was just too scared to say anything…"

"I love you too," she whispered as she kissed him softly, lingeringly, before snuggling back down beside him and resting her head upon his shoulder. He let his eyes close as he enjoyed the warmth of her skin pressed against his; the closeness of her.

As they continued to lie there, Harry soon heard a soft, steady breathing coming from Hermione; who had fallen asleep. Harry smiled to himself as he thought that it was pure magic that his woman loved him so much. He thought that it was beyond a miracle; it was a gift. She was now his…his Hermione…to hold and to love forever.


End file.
